


From the Home Office

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-06
Updated: 2004-03-06
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Email can be very illuminating.





	From the Home Office

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**From the Home Office**

**by: N. Y. Smith**

**Character(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor   
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I'm playing with them.  
**Summary:** Email can be very illuminating.  
**Spoiler:** Can't think of any unless you haven't figured out yet that Josh likes Donna...  
**Written:** Sunday, September 21, 2003  


While hurricane Isabel rambled about the Atlantic, seemingly unsure about whether to slam into the Carolina coast, hurricane Joshua had hit 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. Donna Moss fell back into Lyman's leather chair and survey the Category 5 damage that was his desk. A stack of files leaned precariously toward a half-drunk coffee cup perched precariously on the edge of the desk. Snagging the coffee cup, still warm, and taking a sip, she spied his computer, an opened email on the screen. Scruples be damned, she pulled herself closer. It was from Josh's mom so, of course, she read further.

"From the Home Office in Palm Beach, Florida," she read the subject line. Upon reading the beginning of the message, she leaned back into the chair with a smirk.

FROM THE HOME OFFICE IN PALM BEACH, FLORIDA: THE TOP TEN REASONS WHY IT'S TIME FOR JOSHUA LYMAN TO SETTLE DOWN AND HAVE A FAMILY:

Ten: Grandchildren: you know, the little ones I can spoil and send them back to their parents when they are rotten? Why am I the only Jewish mother in Palm Beach without grandchildren, Joshua? I need something to talk about over mah johnng!

Nine: It's a biblical imperative: "Be fruitful and multiply." I'd be satisfied with simple addition.

Eight: Not to pressure you, but our family has struggled to survive for nearly six thousand years. You should be the one to put a stop to it?

Seven: Toby Ziegler gave his mother twins. Toby!

Six: Even David Letterman has procreated! I wonder if they make velcro footed sleepers...

Five: You deserve to have children who are like you were. EXACTLY like you were!

Four: You work too hard building a great future not to have your own children benefit from your hard work.

Three: You have too great a capacity to love not be a great father.

Two: G-d gave you a second chance, my precious boy; don't waste it.

One: Donna. She loves you. You love her, Joshua. You want your children to be like her. You're already mated for life; make it legal. And make me a Jewish grandmother!

Donna sat, silent, tears coursing down her cheeks as she stared at the screen. She heard a stirring behind her and ducked her head. "I'm sorry," she wiped her hands across her cheeks, "I shouldn't..."

"It's okay," he said softly, swiveling the chair until brown eyes met blue. "She has a point."

"She has ten of them," Donna replied shyly.

"Only one of them matters," he kneeled beside her, one hand on the chair arm while the other brushed a strand of hair from her eyes before settling in her lap.

She covered his hand with hers, eyes falling shut as her lips touched his. "Then it's a good thing it's true."

End


End file.
